


妹妹竟然是弟弟？！（上）

by mudameigu



Category: gb - Fandom, 女攻 - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom, 第四爱 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 穆大眉故
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudameigu/pseuds/mudameigu
Summary: 食用指南:路程琳（男主）:路戚甜的弟弟。因为母亲的威胁，所以一直在路戚甜面前伪装女孩子。是个小m/sub。声音很像女声，性格软弱，一直暗恋着自己的姐姐。14岁路戚甜（女主）:路程琳的姐姐。因为从小很厌恶妹妹，所以在路程琳四岁时自己搬家离开，与自己母亲是死对头。是个s/dom。性格比较霸道，占有欲很强。26岁剧情解释:因为路戚甜的母亲重男轻女，所以一直很冷落路戚甜。为了报复她，故意将路程琳装扮成女孩子。路程琳出生到4岁，路戚甜都一直没有出现，每天将自己闷在房里，吃饭时都是让父亲将食物放在门口。所以路戚甜在发现之前都是始终认为路程琳是男孩子。





	妹妹竟然是弟弟？！（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 食用指南:  
路程琳（男主）:路戚甜的弟弟。因为母亲的威胁，所以一直在路戚甜面前伪装女孩子。是个小m/sub。声音很像女声，性格软弱，一直暗恋着自己的姐姐。14岁  
路戚甜（女主）:路程琳的姐姐。因为从小很厌恶妹妹，所以在路程琳四岁时自己搬家离开，与自己母亲是死对头。是个s/dom。性格比较霸道，占有欲很强。26岁
> 
> 剧情解释:因为路戚甜的母亲重男轻女，所以一直很冷落路戚甜。为了报复她，故意将路程琳装扮成女孩子。路程琳出生到4岁，路戚甜都一直没有出现，每天将自己闷在房里，吃饭时都是让父亲将食物放在门口。所以路戚甜在发现之前都是始终认为路程琳是男孩子。

正文:  
（包括之前剧情）

路戚甜从来不喜欢妹妹 

粘人，烦人，讨人厌 

可以说基本上这三点所有人的妹妹都占了。 

相比来说，她更喜欢弟弟，毕竟路戚甜是个年下控。当然脸也得看得过去啊？

很不幸的，她母亲生产那天，她没去。回家后就被宣布了噩耗，犹如晴天霹雳般此时的心情，倾盆大雨噼里啪啦地盖下来。 

路程琳出生以后，就很少看见路戚甜了。因为她接受不了这个残酷的事实，也不愿去面对便自己租了房子搬去住。路程琳真想现在就告诉她，其实他是男孩子啊！

但是迫于母亲的威胁，便将秘密深深地埋藏在心里。一年见5次，每次路戚甜都是拿蔑视的眼神看着他，虽然心里很难受，但那个视线，那种眼神，看得他莫名很舒服。 

不知道从什么时候开始，他变得十分奇怪。 开始喜欢看女攻文，喜欢看女强上男黄‖片，喜欢听女人辱骂自己。竟也有时幻想自己被‖上来自‖慰。

他的性取向怕不是混乱了，明明是个gay里的受却不喜欢男人，而是将男人替换成了女人？ 

简直要疯了

过了十年。

路戚甜打算去看望一下自己的亲妹妹，毕竟也有血缘关系，再怎么说也是自己的妹妹啊。

她带了些水果，换上一袭橘黄色印花连衣裙，棕发披肩，化了个淡妆。看起来依然很动人。

路戚甜打车前往原来的家，行驶时靠着窗边思绪了一路，脑里乱糟糟的。自己是不是有点太过分了？细想，好像自己也没那么讨厌了，也许一件事，当它过了很久，便会渐渐淡然。慢慢接受吧。

带着十分复杂的心情，匆匆地乘了电梯，扣了扣门。不知什么时候，自家的钥匙不见了，就这么凭空消失了。开门的是父亲，他上下打量了一番，抬了抬灰色的眼眸，慢吞吞地道了句:“进来吧” 她欺骗的笑了笑，蓝色妖姬般的眸子狠狠地眨了两三下。

那么不欢迎我？

她进门换了双兔耳拖鞋，提着塑料袋坐到了沙发上，随后随手将塑料袋扔到了餐桌上。路戚甜慵懒地伸了个懒腰，从LV里掏出了手机看了看表。还挺早，9:00。

“路程琳呢？”

“太阳打西边出来了，你竟然问‘她’？”男人将手中的茶放下，带着些许质疑的语气。

“……她人呢？”

“房间里待着呢。”

路戚甜起身，等走到走廊突然大悟。“她房间在哪啊？”

“你左手边。”

她没敲门，毕竟都是女生。也没什么可隐私的。

但眼前的一幕，让她当场傻掉。少年正坐在软乎乎的椅子上，看着a‖片。听到声响后，吓得直接从椅子上摔了下来，他看着眼前的女人，弱弱地喊了句:“姐？” 路戚甜默默地把视线移到了电脑中的视频上，视频中的女人坐在椅子上，居高临下地看着跪在地上的男人。裹着黑丝袜的脚踩‖踏着男人的东‖西，男人被蒙上了双眼，面色潮‖红，嘴里吐‖出一股股的热气。他的呻‖吟十分诱‖人，一句一句地灌入路戚甜的耳里。

这样的事情，不仅暴露了他是男孩子，还暴露了他特殊的癖‖好。

“你……爱看这种类型的？”路戚甜挑着眉，不可置信地问道。

“姐……”路程琳眼睛湿漉漉的，氤氲一片。他脸红着慢慢低下头去，发出像小猫似的细声呜咽。

路戚甜觉得，他现在好像一只被主人抛弃的小狗狗。

那么，她现在是不是可以领养这只惹人怜爱的小狗狗了？

她将门狠狠关上，还上了锁。

走上前一把抓住他的衣领吻了上去，那吻更多含着的是霸道和欲望。路戚甜的舌头不留余地地略过他口腔的每一个地方。搅弄着他的嘴唇，拉扯着他的小舌摩擦舌根，又舔撩着敏感的味蕾，迫使路程琳分泌甜美的津液又无暇下咽，只能溢出嘴角留下银色的暧昧水痕，泛着水泽。路程琳的技巧十分生涩，吻技很差，根本不懂该如何取悦她，却让她感到十分身心愉快。

“呜唔呜……嗯？！唔嗯嗯嗯呜！”他被突如其来的吻吓了一跳，发出“呜呜呜”的长鸣。

路程琳被吻得起了生理反应，下身的那处湿乎乎的。

她将他死死地压在身下，缠绵过后，她看着他红透了的脸，用极其性感的声音问他:“有没有人说过你很诱人？宝贝。”

他的瞳孔被无限放大，脸变得更加绯红。支支吾吾地才说了句:“没……没有、呜……”

唯唯诺诺的样子路戚甜真的好喜欢，好想把他带回那边的房子，她已经将房子买下来了，如果可以的话，那以后就是两个人的家了。在这里做可不是个好建议，等到了那边，她想玩什么play便都可以了。

“你要不要跟我一起搬过去？”

“？和姐姐一起吗……”他眨了眨桔梗花般的眼眸，薄唇微启，“我想和姐姐在一起……”他嘟了嘟嘴，写满了渴望。

“噗嗤，想和我在一起？”路戚甜一下被他的话逗得笑了出来，“难道你一直都很喜欢我？” 他好好不容易才浅下些许的脸，被她的一说一问，又恢复了。他慢慢低下头，玩弄着手指。“嗯。一、直以来都很喜欢姐姐。” “想和姐姐在一起，一辈子。”

路戚甜被他的告白弄得自己的脸都有些发烫，心脏扑通扑通地好像小鹿乱撞。“那你跟我一起走，好不好？”

他兴奋的那一瞬深邃的眼眸似乎散发出异样的吸引人的光芒，不知是不是她的错觉，但她好像真的看到了，他炽热的真挚的心情。嗯！”

但不过事情有些繁琐呢。

路戚甜一人与父母沟通，让他们把路程琳让给自己。将自己打扮的十分奢华的胖女人皱着眉头，香水快要溢出客厅，这样只会适得其反觉得十分恶臭。“你知道他是男孩子了？”路戚甜不屑地瞪了她一眼，“废话，要不然呢？我在这跟你们争一个我本十分厌恶的人？”胖女人被怼得无话可说，在那干瞪眼。

路戚甜挑了挑眉，“你们不说话，我权当默认了啊。”她看着两人十分难堪的脸色，轻笑一声。“那路程琳我带走了。”

说着她起身招呼房里哭卿卿的男孩子，“先带上手机，跟我回那边吧。明早再回来收拾东西。”路程琳抽抽鼻子，轻轻地点了点头，拿上了桌上摆放的手机。

路戚甜和路程琳走的时候一句再见都没说，留下脸色阴沉沉的两人。

路上路戚甜依然靠着窗边看外面的风景，但手却不安分地揉搓他下身的一团。路程琳的脸渐渐爬上绯红，眼眶红红的，看起来快要被折磨哭了。用手堵着吐出呻吟的嘴，发出“呜呜呜”的呜咽声。每次轻轻按压他的那团，他都会兴奋得弹跳起来，身体颤抖着发出一声尖锐的可爱泣音。

“姐……姐姐呜……啊哈”他抬起湿漉漉的眸子，眨巴着眼睛看向路戚甜，他蜷缩到她的身旁，在她耳边轻声求饶:“唔、姐姐……不行了……回家再弄好吗？”

她看着他求饶的眼神，莫名的心软了。像失了神般的“嗯”了声，便没再继续套弄。

两人依偎在车后排，直到前面的司机师傅看着后视镜中的他们重重地咳了几声后，才重新坐好，显得尤其尴尬。

路程琳此时向她投向一个求助的眼神，指了指自己裤裆上面湿乎乎的一片，又冲她做了个“该怎么办”的手势。路戚甜心领神会，打了个手势让他过来，脱下自己的外套，系在了他的腰上，完完整整地遮住了痕迹，又在他耳边小声道:“这样总可以了吧？”

路程琳做了个“good”的手势，满脸欣喜。路戚甜突然从包里拿出手机，让他凑近些看。她滑着屏幕，指尖落在了照片里的一个相册中。她指了指，“你想要哪种？” 相册中的图片都是些play，看得路程琳脸红心跳的，气都不敢大喘一声。“你自己选。”路戚甜将手机递给他，满心期待着他最后的选择。路程琳指尖在屏幕上划了好几个来回却还未确定，捆绑play，剃毛play，舔脚play，射 ‖ 精管理，强制自‖慰，连续高潮……  
哪个都很羞耻好吗！

过了十来分钟，他终于选好了。将强制自‖慰的那一页递给她，脸红扑扑的，眼眸都有些被染上的红。

路戚甜看着他，轻笑一声。好这口？

（突然卡肉）  
（中篇炖肉）

累/

**Author's Note:**

> 我比较喜欢的题材  
姐姐和弟弟的爱恋我特别爱  
所以其实我个人也是个年下控，正太控。  
然后就是突然脑洞来临写了这篇  
为爱发电吧


End file.
